Golden Sun:Alternate Ending
by Philomel
Summary: Well, this is my first dramatic story...I just felt kinda sad, so I wrote dramatic story. Anyway, if I get a single review, I'll continue. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! PLEASE READ!!!
1. Alcoholic Beverages are Baaaaaaaaaaaaad

Golden Sun: Alternate Ending  
  
AKA-How it could have ended  
  
  
  
Authors Such-Well, I don't own Golden Sun, or any of the characters. This story, though, is relatively original, so I hope you like it. The time is during the beginning of the game…except the dialogue won't be the same. Just to warn you.  
  
  
  
Dora ran up the stairs, as the storm began. Even though the storm had started just a few minutes ago, it had picked up enough momentum to easily throw a small child mile away, or slowly destroy a house.  
  
"Isaac!" Dora screamed. "Wake up!" Isaac was fast asleep, he had been partying with his best friend, Garet, and his other friend, who just happened to be a girl, Jenna. Little did Dora know, Isaac, who not only was supposed to be in at 10:00 and got home around 1:00, he also got drunk. Soon, Isaac just spat out random words.  
  
"Sconebug…no, no, Jenna…I'm fine…no more booze, I gotta be ready for the storm comin' tonight…*Snore*," Isaac fell back into the stupor he was in…just because he got drunk. Isaac suddenly had a dream about the last night…  
  
$ Flashback $  
  
Isaac walked towards Jeena's house. He suddenly got that feeling he usually got, whenever he neared Jeena's. He felt nervous, but he also felt…warm. He felt he could turn to Jenna for help. He never understood this feeling ((until it was too late…))  
  
"Hey Isaac. Are you here to help me with my classes?" Jenna asked, with a twirl of her hair. Isaac fought to stay out of a stupor, which Jeena's beauty led many unwary travelers into. "Sure, isn't that why you Psy'd me over here?" "Shhhhh!" She screamed, as quietly as she could. "No one is supposed to know about the Psyenergy we share. I trusted its secrets to you, you should trust its secrets." "Yes marm…" Isaac replied, muttering. He felt so stupid. He hated to be yelled at. Especially by the girl he liked ((I bet no one likes that…)). "So, what would you like help in? Psyenergy control? The History of Psyenergy? Or my favorite…How Never to Run Out of Psyenergy, At A Glance. So, which would you like more?" Isaac asked, pulling the books from the pack he held. This pack had served…him for all those years. The books were quite a size, it was surprising all the books could fit…except for the fact traveler's packs always have infinite space. That's the only reason Isaac even touched the pack.  
  
"Hmm…they all look so…interesting. But they're also SOOOOOOOO boring. How about something else…" Jeena's parents were gone for that afternoon. She went to a cabinet, in the kitchen. She pulled out a large bottle…and Isaac suddenly recognized it. His parents had bits every now and then, but this was a freakishly large bottle. "Jenna," Isaac asked," Where did you get that?" "That doesn't matter," she started, acting like the liquor had already taken effect. "You want some?" 'No!' Isaac wanted to scream. How many times had his teachers told him about this? How many times had his parents warned him against taken this so young? How many times had he read the law books, and seen how many fines there are for drinking while underage? He probably could answer that question…but refused himself.  
  
Was it the scintilla eyes of Jenna? Or ways it her light tan body, like a white oyster? Or was it her deep brown eyes that Isaac practically fell into? It may have very well been all of the above.  
  
The two fell into each other, Isaac affected by Jenna's beauty and some part the liquor, while for Jenna it was all the liquor. The two embraced and there love was revealed in that one, simple moment. Jenna pulled her head up, and said, "I also invited Garet over to 'study,'" she said, in a sarcastic tone. She continued, "He's gonna bring over some of his friends." Isaac stopped. He looked around. The house was ruined, the carpet stained, the cabinet missing a side. He could remember doing all of this…he then understood. He no longer was himself. The beverage had set in, and he even did things he didn't know. How sad…he then thought yet more. He must stop. He would be the one pebble fighting against the river of popularity. He put down the bottle, which seemed so heavy in his weakened hands. He picked Jenna up. He held her in his strong hands, while she snored, her beer having put her into this sleepish stupor. E put her down, and ran for the door. He opened, only to see Garet and about half of the teenagers of Vale. Garet stepped forth.  
  
"Thanks Isaac, I was wondering how long we'd have to wait. We're all ready to," Garet coughed to the amusement of the crowd, "study." A few of the kids brought themselves containers, of the yellow-brownish liquid. Isaac grew afraid. "Hey Isaac," Garet asked, "You got anything to drink? And you know what I mean." "No…" Isaac muttered to himself." "What's that?" Garet replied, his ears blocked by the noise of the kids behind him." "NO!" Isaac screamed, scaring the teenagers, and many parents nearby. "Get away! I'm not gonna let this happen!" "Shut up damn it!" Garet hissed. Garet tried to push his way through. Isaac blocked the way. "Don't make us go to Plan B, Isaac…" Garet warned Isaac. "There is no Plan B, you bumbling oaf!" Isaac replied, almost nervous. Garet raised his right hand ((Not his wrong hand)) As Garet lowered his hand, he yelled, "PLAN B!!!" The teens of the village circled the house. They drew rocks and slings and rubber bands, and the occasional knife, or even short sword. Isaac opened up his pack. He pulled out the sword…Kyle used. The Espada Èpèe. It had conquered the growing evil, of the tyrant Mal, but the sword had never been used. The sword had magic capabilities. The user could cast many a spells with it. Also, normal qualities were magnified. The crowd knew the story, and its rumors. They took a step back.  
  
"Fools!" Garet cried. "Isaac can't wield a sword! ATTACK!" The group was silent. They stood were they were. A rebel among the crowd stepped forward. Why don't you fight him?" Garet turned to him. It was Felix. He made a note to himself, to kill him. Garet pulled out his own sword, the Spada. It had its own legacy, having been in his family for years. He shouldn't have used it then…but fate had other plans. The two began to fight. Isaac was quite more used to his weapon then Garet. While Garet would lunge, Isaac stepped to the side. Garet grew weary, and Isaac cast a simple spell. Isaac raised this sword over his head, and cried, "MUTE!" Garet almost screamed as the blade came down, missing him by a hairs length. His scream fell short. He was silent. He couldn't talk, let alone scream. He picked up his blade, and with anger anew, now raised, he continued charging. Isaac finally cast another spell, he was sure would work. Isaac raised his sword over his head, and called out, "SLEEP!" This time, though, Garet ran forth, his weapon in front of him.  
  
Jenna was now awake. She ran down the stars of her house, to see Isaac on the front porch, sword over his head. She snuck forth, without intention to interrupt him, and saw Garet charging. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her love for Isaac, or maybe…it was stupidity. She stood in front of Isaac. Garet didn't see Jenna…until it was too late. He kept charging, until he hit something. The effect of Isaac's spell finally took effect, and Garet fell to the ground. The group of teenagers looked forward. They were horrified. The saw Garet, on the floor, sound asleep…and then they saw Jenna. She was a crippled mass, lying there upon the ground. She bled freely, past of the Spada protruding her. It was then, any who though about it, would understand. The Spada ran on love. Killing a loved one would kill its powers, as it happened to Jenna and it. The Spada suddenly started to fade, and then it…was gone. Just, gone. It became a dust that the growing wind picked up and threw, to the far corners of the world. Isaac looked down at the two forms, one alive, but the other…gone. He ran inside Jenna's house, and slammed the door. The ring of teens soon broke up, all of them mumbling, wondering about Isaac and Garet…while Jenna lay there, all of them too afraid to get near her dead body.  
  
Isaac ran to the second floor of the house he was in. He was afraid. He was mad. He felt alone. Up in that room, he could smell Jenna, almost fell her. He slowly walked around…and then the true sadness hit. He didn't want to live without her. He saw the half empty bottle of liquor, and went to it. He picked it up, and without hesitation, downed almost the entire bottle. He looked outside the window. The sun was quickly falling, the moon taking its place among the sky. He drank more and more, until there was nothing left to drink. He went outside, barely making it down the stairs.  
  
His senses were dulled and he was an inebriate. He saw a form upon the front porch. 'Probably some poor person. Ain't gonna get no damn money from me,' he though to himself. He saw a strange pool around her. 'Probably been crying 'bout her poor fate. Too bad for her.' He walked, to see another body, much larger then the last one. 'Probably husband and wife. One probably rolled away from the other. I'll help them…' Isaac rolled Garet over, towards Jenna. He then walked towards his house, growing tired.  
  
He opened the door to his house, as a few light winds touched his cheek. He barely noticed them…  
  
$ End Flash Back $  
  
"Isaac! Please my son wake up!" She screamed, her voice getting higher and higher. She opened a window, to let water in. Isaac ignored it. With Jenna dead, and Garet maybe drowned, he cared about nothing. He moved his upper torso into an upright position. He tried to move his legs. They stayed in their place. He turned to his mother, "Dora! Run! Get outta here! I'm paralyzed…" "NO!" She replied, her voice in hysteria. "C'mon, we gotta go!" "No…" Isaac said. "Leave now, Dora, or we'll both die. I'll be fine. Better off, as a matter of fact. Please, just…leave." Dora backed away, tears in her eyes. She closed the window she had opened. She backed away to the stairs. She turned away, to get a final look at the boy she loved, the boy she raised with all the love she could muster. She looked, and ran away, crying.  
  
Isaac got out of bed. His act had worked. He went to the stairs, and looked out. Dora was gone. Isaac walked outside, to see Kyle and a few other geezers trying to keep the Mount. Aleph boulder. Kyle turned backwards. Isaac hid behind a bush. Isaac peered through the bush where he hid, and waited until Kyle turned back. He then grabbed Kyle's sword, pack, and his books, and headed for the exit to Vale. He snuck past the area where everyone was, in protection for the storm. When he was gone, he went to Vault.  
  
Isaac became a member of Vault, and when a group of assassins came to town, he joined there group and became a true, whole, member of evil.  
  
  
  
@ @  
  
A/N-Wow…dramatic is kinda new to me. I hope you like this story. Also, please review this. Bye y'all. Otter out. 


	2. The Attack on the Mines

Golden Sun: Alternate Ending Chapter 2  
  
Also: Raising the Rating to R…or Not  
  
1 A/N-Yes, this has taken awhile to do…and I'm sure EVERYONE has waited for this…OK, probably not, but I figured I'd write this anyway. Just to warn everyone, this story is pretty bad…I actually have two ideas for this story, so I'm not sure which I'll use…except one is pretty darn bad, so I'll stick with the other…since no one probably has a clue what I'm saying, so I'll just write. Also, if your age doesn't at least have the value of 13 (thirteen) DO NOT READ THIS! This is for mature audiences, and 13 is the bare minimum I think a person should be to read this. So there.  
  
1.1 Friendship to its Full Extent  
  
1.1.1 Also: A Friend in Death  
  
Kyle looked around himself. In his favorite room of the house, he started to admire his accumulated wealth, and over large amount of money…it almost brought a tear to his eye. Almost. That is, it would have brought a tear to his eye, if he had control of it. All Kyle could do now was think, and that sometimes even escaped him. As Dora turned him in his wheelchair, the wind outside intensified.  
  
"It'll be quite a storm tonight, I reckon…" she said to Kyle, though she expected no response. He just stared ahead, as all else escaped him. In front of the couple was a large sum of gold and silver coins, the total wealth of the wondrous family. If fate had shown itself, they would be more worried then they currently felt. The Espada Epee lay, dusty, on its side, nearly stuck to its sheath from such constant misuse. The couple had commonly guessed, but didn't truly know…they would never use the sword…again. No one would, as it would be many hundred years until another would lay eyes on this place.  
  
Dora looked at her husband lovingly, yet tragically. 'Has it really been three years…?' she thought to herself, as no one was nearby. Isaac lay on his bed, nearly three staircases above. Isaac would need his rest, as soon occurrences would show…  
  
Kyle still did his staring. All the gold, the silver, everything…it meant nothing. Both would give it all two score to give Kyle his self back…but nothing could. He had chosen his own path, and paid the consequences.  
  
Kyle searched his dwindling mind. "Why…can't…I…move?' he thought, slowly, as his mind couldn't process things that well. He searched his mind, his memory, everything, until he found it…the tale of his paralysis.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
It was a warm, summer day. Kyle had just finished his day in the Psyenergy mines…and yet another day of great findings. As their pay was determined by the findings, each worker was a very rich one…and Kyle was hardly excluded. It was hard work, but very well worth it. He refused to admit it, but his greed overtook his fatigue, and soon all he thought about was his next paycheck.  
  
At the mines, Kyle obviously had made his friends, but had made a few enemies. Stein, Isaac's friend Garet's father, was hardly one that he enjoyed company with. The two constantly fought each other, be it in the mines, in mind, or in power of children. Unfortunately, the children were too often brought in.  
  
Now, Isaac and Garet easily got along, but just being in the same room was too much for the grown men. There was only one thing they agreed on, and that was the stress in their job. As Kyle walked to work, he finally decided to get along better with Stein.  
  
"Hey Stein," Kyle said, not wanting to sound too happy, or too gruff. The reply came soon,  
  
"Hey." The two stared at each other for a while, until Kyle said,  
  
"Having any trouble today in the mines? I heard a monster of some kind came up…" Kyle trailed off. He knew soon his descent would come. Stein looked up from cleaning his pick, and answered,  
  
"Yea, they're monsters. They came, and last shift got attacked. Buncha' trouble followed, and they all left. We're next. I guess yeh lucky, havin' a 'magic' sword, or something. C'mon, it's our shift, and we gotta monstah' to kill."  
  
Now, Kyle knew it wasn't the best idea to fight mystic, evil monsters, but seeing how much trouble he would get into if he didn't fight, he said, "Yea, let's go."  
  
The two went to the nearby elevator, and were lowered into the mines. Kyle unsheathed his sword. He didn't usually use a pick for his mining; he preferred his sword, as its magic could easily chip of Psyenergy stones. It was quite easier for him to mine then the others. He was the richest of the miners, and he worked nearly the least.  
  
As the two reached the mine, the noticed a very strange thing to greet them. It wasn't the smell of a rotting corpse, as they could smell, but not see. It wasn't the pitch-blackness, that they may have been used to, but made the place all the more demonic. No, it was the silence. Never had either of the two men heard the mines quiet, let alone silent. As they let their mind imagine a great hand, holding an even greater light, it came, and the inky blackness changed into pearly white. All the more eerie, it seemed. As the two grown men saw, the pile of blood and dead bodies went down a single row. As Kyle and Stein looked at each other, they each saw a determination in the others eyes…though didn't know that they too showed that trait.  
  
They cautiously walked down the aisle, worried about what was ahead. It was doubtful that many didn't think such thought, as impending doom was felt with or without a feeling. It seemed gruesome.  
  
The pile of bodies finally lead up to a single room, a large domed complex, one that could easily fit most (or all) of Vale. Strange how far they were in…most likely very far, to be here. As they looked forward, they saw the creature of such bother…the Perdix. It had recently killed a thing, as its three tongues lay out, and its normally white teeth gleamed red…a blood red. A dead body skinned of its skin accompanied the gruesome creature. The white bones gleamed more horridly then the blood, most likely because of the freshness.  
  
The Perdix saw the two approaching, and laughed. The simple chuckle broke out into a large, wailing laughter. It must have found the site queer, a man with a sword and the other with an old pick. He was an ancient monster himself, for he had seen many things. He had seen the forming of the elemental star…in fact; it had been some of his strength that shared in them. He didn't plan to die that day…but he was slowly growing hungrier…  
  
Kyle and Stein looked ahead, a determined feel in their heart, and their eye. The monster sensed that when he stared into the mere mortals eyes. Feelings of simple fear attacked Perdix, but he easily fought them off. He was a king of monsters; a simple two humans weren't going to end his reign. He stood on his two feet, and letting out a roar, unleashed his magic.  
  
Now, there is quite a difference between ancient magic and current magic. Current magic involves slightly smaller sums of energy being aimed at a point, and unleashed specifically upon that, whether the item moved or not. Ancient magic involved a large blast of energy that in no way was focused, barely following the pointed direction. It was one of the largest sorts of power, but rarely could be harnesses, let alone not kill the magi. Perdix was old, and very skilled.  
  
As the pure sum of magic neared the two, fear finally took over. They jumped to wither side, but in doing so the entrance was blocked. There was no exit. There was only battle.  
  
The blast sent a tremor through he whole dome, and it dislodged many boulders and spare rocks on the ceiling. Stein only saw the rocks when the hit. He was stuck, and slowly being squished. As he looked up, he saw Perdix walk forward. It raised its claw, ready to wrench off the torso of the dying human. Stein lay his head down, waiting for the end.  
  
Kyle saw the cruelness that was about to occur. A great rage filled his heart, his mind, and his hands. It stretched to the Epee, and that became Kyle's extension. He gripped it, and with a rise of red to his eyes, charged at Perdix. He stabbed in the back, with every bit of might…and it did nothing. Perdix kicked him, as Kyle had approached him from behind. Kyle charged again. He stabbed, time after time, trying to save his dying friend. The Perdix finally turned around. Stein was safe, but only for a moment. Kyle was running out of time.  
  
Perdix and Kyle stepped away from Stein and his rock, the two locked in battle. Stabs and blasts of energy…and without Perdix seeing, Kyle used some Psyenergy to move Stein's boulder, just enough so he could get out. 'Run, my friend,' Kyle thought to himself…he knew he couldn't last much longer. He looked to Kyle. He was going to miss him in his afterlife. Oh well…all things must come to an end…ad this was Kyle's time. Kyle lowered his sword, and let it come.  
  
Perdix struck. As if an eagle from the sky, he picked up Kyle. He looked the man straight in the eye, and cackled. As Kyle had his last moments, he threw his sword behind him. He would have no use for it in a belly.  
  
The sword hit the hard floor. As Perdix bit off Kyle's head, and slowly plucked off his arms, the Epee began to grow. It started a light green, the turned to a dark blue, and finally a fire red. As Perdix turned, he was blinded by the approaching light…and surprised by the bringer.  
  
Stein held the Epee proud. He ran forward, and stabbed Perdix clear threw the throat. He continued down the center of him, until the creature lay in two halves. He looked at the sword he had, and the creature at his side. He couldn't bare the sight. Kyle had given his life for him. Stein had constantly bullied him around, as he was larger, and stronger. Now he understood, a build was nothing without heart. And Kyle was full of his own.  
  
As Stein walked away, he turned back one more time. He saw Perdix, and watched as he squirmed awhile, like a dying snake. He walked away, sword in hand, to the above world.  
  
1.1.1.1 The End  
  
A/N-Here goes. If you go to my school, you may not wish to read this, and if your name on ff.net is Iggs, you probably will never read this. So hah. Anyway, thank you for reading…and now, I will work on MoaM. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't too badly. 


End file.
